


Mama Black

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, M/M, Mama Black Lion, Mama lions - Freeform, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Shiro and Keith fall asleep in Black, and the DoM find them and let them stay there.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & The Blade of Marmora, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 94





	Mama Black

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Sheith and Mama Black.

"Mama Black"

Keith entered the room he shared with Shiro and was confused as to why it was empty. Shiro had said that he was going to rest and possibly get some sleep. Keith had good naturedly teased Shiro about him taking a nap, but Shiro retorted by inviting Keith to nap with him. Keith blushed and immediately stopped teasing his boyfriend. Keith had stayed put, thinking about Shiro's invitation, and eventually decided that he'd like to join Shiro, which was what led him to going to their room. Apparently, Shiro wasn't there, but, then, where was he?

Suddenly, Keith felt a nudge along his bond with Black Lion. He cocked his head and pushed against the bond in question. He received a purr in his mind and a picture of Shiro sleeping in the pilot's seat. Keith smiled and sent back a question. "Can I join him?"

"Come in, little one."

Keith smiled again and walked into the Black Lion's hangar. Black slowly bent down and opened her mouth to allow her secondary Paladin entrance. Keith climbed in and entered the cockpit. He saw Shiro sleeping in the pilot's seat, which was reclined slightly. Keith carefully climbed onto Shiro and snuggled against him. He yawned and closed his eyes, purring once he fell asleep.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were slightly worried, because they couldn't find their kit. He was usually on the training deck, but the room was empty. They were wondering if he was with Shiro, but that gave them another problem. They didn't know where Shiro was.

"Maybe they are in their quarters?" Thace suggested.

The four Blades went to the room, and Ulaz knocked on the door. "Kit? Shiro? Are you in there?" His ears twitched as he didn't hear any sounds from inside the room. "They aren't there."

"Where are they then?" Thace asked.

Whistling caught their attention. Lance was walking by and paused when he saw the four Blades standing next to Keith's and Shiro's door. "What are you doing?"

"We were looking for Keith...and Shiro," Ulaz answered.

"Mullet's not on the training deck? If they're not in their room, maybe they are in Black Lion?"

"Why would they in the Black Lion?" Kolivan inquired.

"Sometimes it's nice to rest in the lion. They like to watch over us Paladins. Since Shiro is the primary Paladin for Black and Keith's the secondary Paladin and they are dating, it would make sense that they are together in Black. I don't know if she'll let you see them, but it's worth asking. At least it's not Red. She hardly lets people check on Keith when he's in her cockpit."

"Thank you, Blue Paladin. We will check Black Lion to see if they are there," Kolivan replied. Lance nodded and continued on his way, whistling to himself as he did so.

The Blades shook their heads at the antics of the Blue Paladin and headed down to the lion hangars, specifically the Black Lion hangar. They walked over to the large lion, surprised that her particle barrier was down.

Thace walked closer to the lion. "Are Keith or Shiro inside? May we see them?"

Fortunately, Black Lion knelt down and opened her mouth. The four Blades entered the lion, and they heard the purring before they found Keith and Shiro sleeping in the pilot's seat. Thace pulled a blanket out of one of the rear compartments and draped it over the sleeping duo. Each Blade ran his claws through Keith's hair before departing the lion's cockpit. Since Keith was taking a nap, there was no reason to disturb him, and the Blades had no issues leaving their kit inside the lion, who put up her particle barrier as soon as they left.

Fin


End file.
